Dusk and Summer
by rememberingk
Summary: Begins where Eclipse left off.  Chapter 2...Edward and Bella go to meet Alice and discuss wedding plans...but little does Bella know what Alice has in store.  Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

**Dusk and Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**more to come...let me know what you think!!**

Bella laid awkwardly across her bed as she opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep away. Turning to face her desk chair, she sat up with a start to find Edward sitting perfectly still; his eyes intently studying her. She watched Edwards eyes change from concentration to amusement.

"You startled me!" Bella exclaimed as she subtlety tried to flatten the mess of dark tangles piled on her head.

Edward simply flashed his famous crooked grin.

"Sorry m'dear but today is a very important day. I had to be sure you wouldn't try and skip out on all the fun…"

Bella continued to tame her hair while trying to remember the date. Narrowing her eyes in near contempt, she finally remembered that today was the day of Alice's "let's-plan-out-the-wedding-before-Bella-changes-her-mind-and-gets-married-in-Vegas" meeting. Of course to everyone else it was just a simple gathering to discuss wedding details; but Bella knew better. Pulling her pillow over her head, Bella let herself fall back into the covers. Before she her back even touched the sheets she felt Edwards icy hands under her. Edward pulled her onto his lap, and Bella was suddenly conscious of his perfect appearance against her average- and probably morning breath- self. Bella noticed that his eyes were a warm honey brown this morning. Groaning to herself, she cuddled up inside Edward's granite embrace.

"Does Alice _actually_ expect me to be interested in what color the napkins should be or what shade of eye shadow I should wear or how big the guest list should be or whether my great aunt Myrtle should sit next to my next door neighbor Lawrence or….."

Trailing off, Bella turned to look at Edward for some support. Edward chuckled at Bella's childish outburst. Cupping her chin with his cold hands, Edward soothingly tried to convince Bella to calm down.

"My sweet beautiful Bella," he whispered, "You won't have to face Alice alone. I'm going to be with you the entire time."

Although she was still uneasy, Bella could not resist Edward and his sweet breath as it tickled across her face. Gathering up a brave yet unconvincing smile, Bella pulled against Edward's arms. He reluctantly let her go and allowed her to go brush her teeth and tame her mess of tangles. Bella came back to find Edward just as he left him on the chair. Deciding to make the best of the situation, Bella gave a genuine smile at the way Edward seemed to bring her boring bedroom to life. Edward recognized Bella's change in mood and got up to give Bella a hug. Before he had the chance to react, Bella leaped into Edward's arms and laughed playfully as he pretended the weight was too much for him and fell back onto her bed. This always made Bella laugh. Just the thought that anything was too heavy for Edward to carry was absolutely ridiculous. Growing serious again, Bella kissed Edward ever so lightly on his icy lips. Even this minimal touch gave her chills that ran down her entire body. Bella wrapped her arms around Edwards neck and felt her heart quicken as Edward responded with more pressure and a kiss that left her breathless. Bella was eager for more, but Edward pushed her away gently.

"Bella! Please you're already irresistible as it is. I wouldn't want to get too carried away…"

This just made Bella fight back harder. "What if I changed my mind? What if I don't want to wait for the wedding anymore?"

Edward gave a little.

"What," Bella whispered, "If I want you right _now?_"

Edward's eyes bore into her own. He relaxed even more.

"Bella…" He murmured so softly she could barely make it out. His expression was unreadable.

"BELLA!" Charlie's yell echoed from downstairs.

Edward stiffened in her arms and quickly got up.

"He's coming," Edward spoke quickly. "I'll pick you up at ten and we'll head over to the meeting."

Bella could now hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning to the sound of the doorknob, Bella franticly looked back to tell Edward to hide. He had already left. Charlie knocked and asked if he could come in. Without waiting for an answer, in one swift motion he opened and sat down in the same chair Edward had graced only minutes ago.

"Dad! What did I tell you about actually _waiting_ for me to answer _before_ you come in? I could have been changing or something!"

Charlie shifted uneasily in the chair, probably imaging the awkward scene.

"Ok ok I won't do it again I promise." Quickly flashing a fatherly smile, he began, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Bella was taken aback at Charlie's unusual interest in her plans.

"Um…actually I was planning on spending the day with Edward…" Charlie's face grew sour. "Alice will be there too." Bella quickly added. This seemed to soften up Charlie a little.

"Alright.." Charlie slowly began. "Behave yourself and don't stay out too late."

Bella smiled at Charlie's desperate attempt to state his father authority in her relationship with Edward. Ever since Bella had told Charlie that she was engaged to the boy her father only knew as the guy who left his daughter in shambles the year before, he had been…uncomfortable when he saw she and Edward spending so much time together.

Bella sat up and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry I will dad."

But even as she said it, Bella knew that those words were not necessarily true. Bella thought back to the way Edward had gazed at her when she pushed him for the one thing they both knew they wanted. Bella stole a glance at the window before turning out of her room and heading downstairs; leaving Charlie looking confused in Edward's chair. He must have expected a fuss.

"I will," Bella said under her breath, "But I'm not so sure about Edward anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dusk and Summer**

**Chapter 2**

**let me know what you think!**

As if she suddenly possessed with the mind reading powers of Edward, Bella sensed that he was ready to pick her up. Book-marking her page in _Wuthering Hights_, a book she must have read over twelve times, Bella shouted a goodbye to Charlie and stepped outside. Edward was just getting out of the car.

For the first time since Bella had found out that Edward was a vampire, she was unsure of what to say to him. Even Edward himself, who had always been a picture of confidence and poise, was looking more human than Bella had ever seen him.

As always, the mere sight of Edward took her breath away. He was tall and an angelic pale, with eyes that were an ocean of thoughts and memories that Bella would give anything, even her soul, to know. Edward gazed back at her, and Bella felt her heart flutter. It was as if Edward could see inside her. Just the thought brought on waves of emotion she had never known existed until she met him.

Finally deciding that it would be best to bring up this morning's exchanges when they had more time to talk, Bella silently climbed into Edward's latest gift from Emment, a jet black convertible, and in minutes they were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Edward stepped out of the car, but Bella remained in place, seatbelt on, hoping that that the strap alone would protect her from the impending meeting.

Closing her eyes and slowly taking a deep breath, Bella released herself from her only defense and allowed herself to slide out of the car. Edward was waiting patiently on the other side of the door, his hand extended. Grasping his icy hands with a combination of instinct and self-preservation, Bella allowed Edward to lead her into the Cullen's spacious living room, where Alice stood poised at the door.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as soon as the couple stepped into sight. Nearly forcing Bella's hand free from Edward's protective grip, Alice dragged Bella over to the room's formal couch. Managing nothing more than a weak hello, Bella braced herself for what Alice had in store.

Alice did not waste time on casual conversation. Dressed in a sleek black dress suit that perfectly contrasted to her milky white complexion, she looked as if she were prepared for a business meeting.

"I'm assuming we're going for Edward's old-time theme for the wedding. Is that correct?" Alice addressed them in a serious tone. Bella and Edward nodded in unison and Alice continued. "Well then I think our backyard would be perfect for the occasion. It will provide a mysterious charm that will be sure to instill a sense of wonder in the hearts of our guests."

Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Edward attempting to stifle a snicker. Bella had to agree. It sounded to her like Alice had read a few too many wedding magazines.

For hours Bella endured Alice's all-business tone about anything and everything wedding related. It was decided that the wedding cake would be Bella's decision, since, as Edward jokingly pointed out, "No one from _our_ side of the family cares for that particular type of sweet." Charlie in mind, Bella selected his favorite type of cake, a yellow layered with a strawberry filling. As for the other decisions to be made such as the limo service, the centerpieces, and the music selection, Alice assured them that she would be more than happy to take care of. However, when it came to Bella's wedding dress, Alice made Edward leave the room to ask Bella her opinion.

"Well..I haven't really given it much thought…" Bella admitted after Alice was sure Edward was out of earshot.

"HAVEN"T GIVEN IT MUCH THOUGHT!?!" Alice threw up her hands in frustration. "Bella, Bella, Bella what am I going to do with you? _I_ have been planning your wedding dress for _months _now. _Months!!!"_

The idea made Bella smile. She and Edward have only been engaged for under a month. But when Bella pointed this out, Alice just smiled mysteriously and said, "You forget I can see the future. I knew about this marriage from the moment Edward decided he was going to make you his wife."

That being said, Alice continued. "I thought first perhaps the dress should be a simple white dress to go along with the "old-time" theme." Bella watched as Alice's expression grew more and more animated. "But then I thought to myself, where's the fun in that?" Bella's eyes grew wide as Alice described her wedding dress with her typical girlish excitment. Hating to upset Alice, but also knowing her mother would not be happy for defying tradition, Bella tried to compromise. Alice wouldn't hear of it.

When the clock struck three o'clock in the afternoon, Bella had never been so grateful for the interruption. Politely thanking Alice as she dropped a huge pile of wedding plans into Bella's arms, she and Edward drove home. Her mind exhausted from all of Alice's incessant chatter, Bella slowly dragged herself up to her room, where Edward already lay across her bed.

"Well…at least that's over." Bella sighed as she plopped down next to Edward.

Edward sat up and picked up a to-do list that Alice had placed atop the large wedding plans. Bella saw a flash of excitement cross his beautiful eyes.

Suddenly Bella didn't feel so tired. Turning her body to completely face Edward, she followed his eyes to where he was looking. She read the lines, one by one, finally stopping on the space that read "Write and rehearse wedding vows."

Realization slowly crept up to Bella. "You told Alice that we were going to write our own vows?"

Edward sensed the tension in Bella's voice. "Was that ok of me to do?" He asked with a concerned expression.

Bella thought back to every paper she had written for her English teacher last year, Mr. Burton. Atop almost every assignment he had written "Lacks emotion" or "Needs something more." Her favorite was a poem she had written about Edward. On top by her name he was written, "Can you please find your voice? Because I certainly couldn't." It wasn't as if Bella did not feel passionate about Edward. In fact she did every time he looked at her. But to put those thoughts on paper, she simply could not do it.

"Well, the thing is..." Bella began, too embarrassed to look directly at Edward, "I've never been good at expressing my feelings on paper. You should have seen the grades I got on Mr. Burton's assignments last year…" Bella looked up, and she saw Edward suppress a smile playing on his lips.

"You don't think your good and expressing your feelings?"

"On paper." Bella added defensively.

Leveling himself to meet Bella's eyes, Edward silently traced his cold fingertips along Bella's throat. Bella tried to swallow.

"Edward,"

Edward proceeded to trace down past Bella's shoulders, down her arms and back up again. "Mmm.." Was all he replied.

"Earlier today, before Charlie called me," Bella's heart raced at Edward's touch. "Did you…would you….?" Before Bella could finish her sentence, Edward silenced her with a kiss.

When it came to Edward, there was no such thing as an ordinary kiss. But this kiss, this one made all the others seem like nothing. Child's play.

Bella reached with her arms around Edward, pressing herself tightly into his chest. Edward's granite hands found the small of her back and slowly glided up, sending chills running down her spine. Bella's heart beat faster than it ever had before. Her lips parted with Edward's, and she knew that he would pick up on the scent of the blood rushing to her face. Greedily she plunged her tongue into Edward's mouth, and she felt Edward's fingers knot into her shirt. She paused for a split second, knowing that this was when Edward usually pulled away. He didn't. Instead he pulled her in tighter, increasing the pressure of their bodies together and elevating her to a level she had never thought possible. When she finally came back down, she was no longer the only one breathing heavily.

Bella was not sure how long her eyes were locked with Edward. Did they lie there only for a moment? Over an hour? Bella thought she would have believed Edward if he had told her they had lay there the entire summer. Finally Edward broke the silence.

"Isabella Swan," He started, shaking his head, "If there's one thing you're good at, it is expressing yourself."

Bella blushed a deep scarlet and looked back at Edward skeptically; still unconvinced despite his soothing voice.

"My sweet Bella," He whispered, reaching over to caress her cheek, "I know you can do this. Anything you write is going to be beautiful, because everything you do is beautiful." Edward smiled. "It is who you are."

Bella felt herself cave. "I love you." She sighed as she went to take his hand.

"And I love _you._ He said the last part so slow Bella could barely make it out. "More than you could ever realize."

"_Why in the world does Edward love me?"_ she thought to herself after he had left. With him gone, her anxiety over her wedding vows returned. _"He's perfect, he's beautiful, he deserves so much better, he…" _Scavenging her mind for ideas, she finally felt herself fall upon something. _"Wait."_ She thought excitedly. _"_That's_ it!" _

Reaching for the journal she wrote in religiously every night, she turned to the next blank page and began her latest entry.


End file.
